


An Eye For An Eye Will Only Make The Whole World Blind

by ChaoticLesbian



Series: Criminal Minds [7]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drinking, Electricity, Emily Prentiss Whump, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Lesbian Emily Prentiss, Protective Jennifer “JJ” Jareau, Psychological Torture, Revenge, Team as Family, Torture, Unsub | Unknown Subject, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticLesbian/pseuds/ChaoticLesbian
Summary: “The thing about revenge is that everybody wants it at least once in their lifetime. But it’s down to the individual person whether they act on it or not.”When one of the team is taken as an act of revenge against them, they’re against the clock to get her back safe.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Series: Criminal Minds [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008030
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Emily let her hand brush up against JJ as they walked back into the bull pen. They had managed apprehend a kidnapper before he was able to kill anyone and they were ending the day on a high.  
“Drinks?” Morgan suggested with a smile.  
“I’m down. JJ?” Emily asked, turning to face the blonde.  
“Why not, I have nothing else to do.” One by one each other member of the team agreed.

It wasn’t too long before they were all drunk, Rossi and Hotch being the exception after deciding to be the responsible ones. Morgan was dancing with Garcia and Spencer. The young genius had surprised the group by drinking just as many shots as they had. Emily’s new found drunk confidence through her sober logic out the window and she openly flirted with JJ, their hands never leaving each other’s waists as they danced to the music. The hours ticked by full of laughs, obvious flirting and secret glances made on packed dance floors. Hotch and Rossi decided it was time to head out and tried to manoeuvre the 5 drunk agents out the door. Both of them wanting to take them home before they ended up with serious hangovers the next morning. JJ giggled at a joke Emily told her before Rossi gently guided her to the SUV.  
“You sure you don’t want a lift home?” Hotch asked Emily.  
“I’m sure. My apartment is just around the corner.” Hotch went to argue that he should at least see her home safely but the agent cut him off.  
“I’ll be fine Hotch.” She called over her shoulder, already walking away from their Unit Chief. Hotch watched her walk away until she rounded the corner before climbing into the SUV next to Rossi. The four other agents already passed out in the back seats.

Emily, despite intoxicated, was still extremely aware of her surroundings. So when she heard a rustle in the seemingly empty alleyway behind her, she immediately clenched her fists, her hand reaching for her gun before she realized it wasn’t on her. She stared intently into the darkness before blaming it on anxiety. She continued to walk, all of her senses on high alert. When she heard more rustling and footsteps behind her she started to really panic. An assailant raced at her but due to the alcohol still in her system, her response was delayed. The pain of being shoved into the concrete ground sobered her up enough to fight back with force. She used every bit of training she had but another attacker joined them, this one having carried his weapon to the fight. The barrel of the gun gleamed in the small portion of moonlight, catching Emily’s attention. She was out manned and out gunned. Her vision started started to swim as her head was shoved back into the concrete of the ground. Never of the men started to straddle her and a cloth was held over her mouth and nose. She started to thrash in their arms under their grip. Her head felt like it was exploding as she tried to take a breath. Darkness creeped into her vision and her thrashing body stilled, going limp on the middle of the dull alleyway. 

Emily’s vision slowly came to her and she was immediately aware of the pain pulsing through her body. Her arms were tied behind the back of the chair she found herself bound to. She looked around, trying to gather her surroundings. She was in a basement, the walls were concrete and there were random objects settled all around. There were stairs leading up to the door on the other side of the room. Emily grunted as she attempted to free her hands from their restraints. Her eyes snapped towards the door as the sound of heavy footsteps thudded down the stairs. She immediately closed her eyes, slumping back into her previous position. She heard the door open but tried to keep her face natural.  
“Come now Agent Prentiss, you don’t expect me to fall for that?” She didn’t move.  
“I’m frankly offended.” She felt a punch to the gut and sat up gasping.  
“There we go.” She looked up at her captor, he was a white male, mid 40’s.  
“What do you want?” The agent mumbled out.  
“Revenge. My daughter was kidnapped. We called the BAU, asking, begging for your help. But you want to know what you did?” His expression was angry and his tone of voice matched.  
“Nothing! You did nothing! My daughter was found dead a week later. They never caught her killer. He is still out there because you and your people, refused to help.” Emily tried to relax her body as his fist connected with her stomach.  
“I am sorry your daughter had to go through that. I really am but we have so many cases, so many people to help. We can’t save everyone.” His eyes were full of rage and she immediately regretted her words.  
“Do you want to know what the police told me?” He was pacing the floor in front of her.  
“They told me she had only been dead for six hours by the time they found her. This means that he had her for a week. For a week my baby girl was alone and scared.”  
“I’m so sorry, I truly a-“ She was cut off by another punch. Her ribs were aching and she could feel her body tiring.  
“It’s your fault she’s dead. So, you’re going to suffer the same fate she did and your team will know what it feels like.”

JJ walked into the bullpen the next day, her head still slightly painful due to the night before.  
“Morning.” She mumbled to Spencer as she made them both some coffee.  
“Morning.” Morgan and Garcia joined them at the kitchen table, enjoying both the warm drink and the silence that surrounded them.  
“Have any of you heard from Emily?” Hotch asked, walking up to the. Rossi following behind, worry clear on both of their faces.  
“No, I haven’t seen her since last night.” JJ lushed at the memory of their closeness of the night before.  
“She hasn’t checked in and no ones seen her.” Rossi continued.  
“Maybe she’s just a little hungover?” Garcia pointed out, shooting a sly smile at JJ.  
“That’s what i thought but none of her neighbours have seen or heard from her. I’m going to re trace her steps just to be cautious.” Hotch said and JJ stood up, putting her jacket back on.  
“Ill join you, fresh air will clear my head.”  
They drove back to the club before getting out and walking the rest of the wa to Emily’s apartment. They rounded the corner and JJ stopped in her tracks. The alleyway was a mess and a pool of blood had dried in the centre of it. Hotch saw what she was staring at.  
“It might not be hers.”  
“Hotch.” JJ’s eyes were glued to the necklace that was discarded next to it.  
“I gave that to her last year.”  
The rest of the team showed up just after the local police.  
“Hotch?” Rossi asked, quickly striding over to them.  
“We’re waiting to hear if its her blood but JJ found her necklace.” To team were solemn, they tried to have hope but they knew what the likely outcome was.

“It’s positive, the blood is Emily’s.” Hotch broke the news as he walked into the meeting room.  
“Oh god.” JJ turned away from the team,Struggling to hold back tears.  
“We also received this.” He placed a letter down on the table, protected by a clear evidence bag.  
“𝘈𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢 𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘩 𝘢𝘨𝘰, 𝘸𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘨𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘳.  
𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢 𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘬 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘥.  
𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵, 𝘴𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘐’𝘮 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶.  
𝘋𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘈𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘗𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯.”  
Spencer read out and JJ let out a choked sob.  
“Garcia, look through all the old cases we didn’t responded to. Narrow it down to kidnappings of young females” Hotch ordered.  
“Yes sir.” She headed out of the room towards her office.  
“What can we do?” Spencer asked.  
“There’s not a lot we can do. Not until Garcia comes back with the old cases.”  
Time, it could pass by in a minute or drag on for hours.  
JJ was pacing back and forth, absentmindedly fiddling with her fingers.  
Spencer was already on his second book, trying to keep his mind distracted.  
Morgan was standing by an open window having needed to get some fresh air.  
Hotch and Rossi were patiently waiting for Garcia’s update.

Garcia walked in causing the team to stare at her expectantly.  
“There were twenty nine child abductions of peoples daughters that we weren’t able to respond to last month. I narrowed it down. Seventeen of those ended in murder. Twelve were kept for a week before being killed.”  
“Do we have names?”  
“We sure do. Mr and Mrs Gregor. Their daughter Lyndsy was taken before her body was found in a river. Mr and Mrs Norr, their daughter Elle’s body was found in the forest by the same river just a few miles up.” She continued to read through the names.  
“Any that ended in divorce of the parents?”  
“Yes. Five. Elizabeth Norr left her husband and son. Elliott Paul left his wife, Bailey was their only child. Eiko Harris, left her husband, taking their newborn daughter with her. Blair Howard split with her husband, she’s expecting their second child and Peter Daniels. He left his wife and two sons.”  
“Garcia, can you run background checks on all of them.  
‘On it.”

Emily struggled against the chair. She had no idea how much time had passed. The door to the basement opened.  
“Please, just let me go and we can figure this out.” The tray clattered as he threw it down  
“Shut up!” He screamed at her and she flinched away, the action causing pain to spike through her body. Her body felt weak and her head was still pounding.  
“They’re going to know what it feels like.” He muttered. He grabbed something from behind the corner and Emily immediately started to panic.  
“No please. We can talk about this, you don’t have to do this. Please.”  
“Shut! Up!” He opened up her blouse, giving himself easy access to her skin.  
“You brought this on yourself.” He turned the machine on and jabbed the rod into her stomach. She had never felt something so painful in her life. Her plan to not cry out, to not let him have that satisfaction was thrown out the window as soon as the electricity made contact with her skin and her screams shredded her lungs as she sobbed. Her jabbed her with it over and over again until she passed out from the pain. The last things she saw was the rod coming towards her again, burning her.

Hotch couldn’t stop staring at the small package on his desk. He had had to force the team to go home and rest overnight, reassuring them they could all come back early. He had walked back into his office to it just laid there. He sat down, carefully tearing the seal and taking out its content. His breath caught in his throat and he starting making calls before placing each piece into an evidence bag. Once the team arrived, he lead them back into the meeting room before placing the bags on the table.  
“These were left on my desk when i arrived this morning.” There were several Polaroids of Emily. All of them taken when she was unconscious. JJ’s hand flew to her mouth and she instantly felt sick to her stomach. One picture was of Emily, tried to a chair, her blouse open, fresh burn wounds all over her stomach.  
“There was a note with them.”  
“𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘪 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵.” Morgan read out before Garcia rushed in.  
“I found something Elliott Paul he was charged with four counts of arson when he was a minor and spent seven years in juvie. He was then accused of attempted kidnapping four years later but all charges were dropped.”  
“Do you have an address?”  
“Yeah, 7595 Halfords street.”

Emily woke up to a bucket of water being thrown over her head. She gasped and tried to move her body out of the way. The movement caused excoriating pain to shoot through her body, causing her to cry out. She didn’t have time to recover before he landed blow after blow to any part of her body he had access to.  
“She is dead because of you. You killed my daughter. You ruined my life.” 

The team showed up at the house, their flak vests already on guns drawn. They all headed into the house, all on high alert.  
“Clear.”  
“Clear.”  
“Clear.” JJ motioned for the team to join her at the door to the basement and they all headed down quietly. They rounded the corner, guns aimed at the Elliott.  
“Step away!”  
“Stand down.” Shouts were heard from each member of the team and it took all of JJ’s strength not to run over to the older agent. It took a moment for him to notice them.  
“Put your hands above your head and get on your knees.” Elliott complied and JJ rushed to Emily’s side, letting the team deal with Elliott.  
“Emily, em? Can you hear me?” The raven slowly tuned her head towards JJ.  
“Ja- Jayje.” She managed to mutter out.  
“Yeah its me. We’re gonna get you out of here okay?” Emily nodded, slowly moving her hand towards JJ’s. It made the pain even worse but she needed the comfort. JJ seemed to know what she was trying to get at and carefully intertwined their fingers. Even as the medics rushed in and lead her out to the ambulance, their hands stayed connected. Once they arrived at the hospital, JJ was made to wait in the waiting room but promised Emily she’d be with her as soon as she was allowed.  
The team arrived shortly after, trying to provide comfort but it did nothing to calm the blonde down. She would only be calm once she saw Emily safe and okay.  
Two hours passed before the doctor came out to greet them.  
“She’s okay. We’ve covered the burns. She’s lucky, any longer and graphs would have been needed. It’s owing to be a painful recovery and she will have scars but we’re sure everything should be good in a few months. The cuts along her body and face have been cleaned and stitched, we’ve also wrapped her ribs just to be safe. You can see her.” JJ was the first to follow the doctor and immediately sat at Emily’s side. Her face was bruised badly but she had some colour back to her cheeks.  
“Emily.” She sighed, holding her hand and softly kissing the top of it.  
“God i was so worried.”  
“I’m okay. She smiled. The rest of the team joined but left pretty quickly, reasoning they both needed rest.  
“Can you stay?” Emily asked shyly.  
“I’m just a little bit scared an i-“ she was cut off as JJ softly kissed her. Emily leant into the motion, raising her hand to deepen the kiss, moaning when JJ’s tongue pushed past her lips. JJ pulled away breathless.  
“Of course I’ll stay.” Emily blushed and moved over slightly, giving JJ space to climb into the bed with her. JJ gently climbed in next to her, being weary of her injuries. The raven curled into her touch, not scaring if it hurt to move, she just needed the comfort.  
“I’m scared Jayje.” JJ’s heart broke.  
“I know baby, it I’m right here. I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.”  
“Promise?”  
“I promise.” She left a soft kiss atop the older agents head before hugging her gently.  
“Try to get some sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up.”


	2. Epilogue

The nightmares took weeks to stop. She still flinched if anyone moved to quick and JJ had been there to comfort her on the days where the nightmares bled into reality. Things were starting to look up but the scars were a constant reminder of what had happened. JJ and Emily had started dating a few days after the older agent finally left the hospital and things were going well. There would be bad days, they both knew it it they were also prepared to deal with it, they were prepared to make the journey together.


End file.
